


the weight of it all

by graciegrace



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: BIG KH3 SPOILERS, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, bonding over shared tragedy, post-kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciegrace/pseuds/graciegrace
Summary: Kairi and Riku suffered a major loss in the aftermath of the new Keyblade War, but at least they have each other.





	the weight of it all

**Author's Note:**

> After playing through the entire series (for the first time) with my big sister over the last couple of months, I had a lot of feelings, and she had a lot of prompts. This was a talk I felt like they both really deserved, and I wish Kairi wasn’t so nerfed by Nomura during KH3. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment if you liked it and tell me if you want more Rikai friendship (because I will write it if no one else will.)

Riku always knew where to find her. 

He’d always been protective of them, both of them, ready to do whatever he needed to comfort them, be it fight a bully or patch up a skinned knee. Maybe it was because he was the oldest. Maybe it was just because he put a lot of weight on himself to always be the mature one. 

As much as she appreciated it when she was younger, she wished he’d leave her alone now. It made her feel guilty, of course, and deep down she knew being alone wasn’t going to help, but there it was. 

Somehow, Riku being around made her feel even guiltier. Every time he told her that it wasn’t her fault (and it wasn’t, she knew that, even without Riku repeatedly telling her) it made it feel like an even heavier weight was on her shoulders. Maybe she hadn’t chosen for Sora to go after her, but without her getting kidnapped (again) and killed (again) Sora would get to be there with them, relaxing on the beach under the stars like he deserved to be. 

Instead she was here. Alone. Except for Riku. 

Riku’s footsteps gently echoed on the wooden dock as he approached her, slowly sitting down with his legs swinging over the edge. Kairi pulled her legs closer to her chest, curling up into herself and preparing for whatever lecture Riku had for her. 

But instead, he silently took her hand. Squeezed. 

“I miss him,” Kairi said, tears welling up in her eyes, and Riku squeezed a little harder. 

“Me too.” 

Kairi took a deep breath. Inhale, exhale. Don’t get overwhelmed. “He’s gone and I don’t know if he’ll ever come back. He’s gone and I couldn’t do anything about it. Again.” 

For the first time since sitting down, Riku met her eyes, and she could see they were a little glossy at the corners, too. 

“I couldn’t do anything, either. It was his choice. We couldn’t make it for him.” He paused, letting his words settle in. “But I wish he could’ve come back safe, too.” 

Kairi’s dam broke, and she threw her arms around Riku and buried her head in his shoulder, immediately wrapped up by his strong arms, cheek resting in her hair. 

And together, they cried. 

Kairi wasn’t sure how long they stayed curled up in each other like that, but eventually she ran out of tears to cry, pulling back and wiping her bloodshot eyes as she looked down into the dark water. “I just wish I could help him. Wish I wasn’t captured and used as bait. I should’ve been stronger than that.” 

Riku put a hand on her shoulder firmly, and she looked up to see fierce determination in his face, jaw set and eyes resigned. “You can’t blame yourself. What he did could’ve happened to any of us. You did so much for him before all of that, anyway.” He sighed through his nose, breaking her gaze to look out in the distance, at the waves starting massive and shrinking as they approached the shore. “If anyone should blame themselves, it’s me. I caused all this, years ago, and I can never fully fix it. No apology can heal the wounds I created. That’s why everyone got hurt.” 

“Riku,” Kairi started, but he put up a hand to quiet her with a soft, sad smile. 

“But I couldn’t just punish myself and isolate myself and try to make it better by being alone. It doesn’t help. Trust me. People wanted to be there for me, you and Sora, and people want to be there for you, too.” Riku looked at her with bright, pleading eyes, and she knew in her heart he was right. “Let them.” 

Kairi nodded, tears prickling at her eyes again, and she locked her hand with his. “We’re going to help him. We’re going to bring Sora home. Together.” 

“Together,” Riku affirmed, “but first, we’ll get some sleep.” 

They stood up slowly, hands still held together, and Kairi felt her muscles and joints ache. She needed exercise, something to do to loosen her up. No more self-pity. They would rescue Sora, she and Riku, and help her for all he’d helped them. 

But for now, she thought as they crossed the little play island to their boats, they’d get some rest.


End file.
